markedfordeathfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapters
Chapter 1 - Into the Swamp - Shikigami announced that the mission was a suicide mission, and that they should all flee if they want to live. Some jounins disagree, and it turned into a nasty fight, killing some of the genins as collateral. Eventually, the surviving group of ninjas flee with Shikigami, ending up in a swamp. However, there were further attrition as the group learned to deal with deadly chakra monsters. * Chapter 2a,Chapter 2b,Chapter 2c - Hunter/Hunted - Hazou's genin group were on a hunt. We are introduced to his team members, Wakahisa Noburi and Mori Keiko. * Chapter 3 - Nightfall - The team are hiking through the swamp, carrying an alligator corpse. They are encounter some hostile wildlife and notice something that might or might not be a hunter's blind. They decide not to investigate the maybe-blind. * Chapter 4 - Blood in the Water - The team are informed that they will be going into town to buy supplies. * Chapter 5 - First Contact with Town - The team go into town to buy medical supplies. Turns out, sending combat-optimized genin on a mission requiring social skills is suboptimal. * Chapter 6 - The Calm Before... - Inoue Mari weaved a genjtsu the team into thinking there's an attack by Momochi Zabuza on the camp, then she discussed the genjutsu with the genins. Afterward, Hazo and Noburi sparred. * Chapter 7 - Distant Thunder - Shikigami did a speech on the progress of the fledgling village hidden in the swamp. Later on, Hazo and his teammate killed a pig before hearing an explosion caused by a explosive tag. * Chapter 8 - Gust Front - Inoue-sensei asked if the kids want to flee with her, leaving behind the swamp nins. * Chapter 9 - Cutting the Cord - The kids decided to flee with Inoue-sensei. Meanwhile, Inoue-sensei explained why and how the formation of the village hidden in the swamp. * Chapter 10 - Those Left Behind - Kurosawa Hana learned news of her son becoming a missing-nin, through interrogation and through a bar conversation. * Chapter 11 - Iron Escort - The team made their way from Fire to Iron country, eventually arriving in a small lake town. Kurosawa and his team got spotted as ninja immediately, but the town is willing to trade with his team as long as they don't try to kill them. * Chapter 12 part 1 - Settling in - The genin gathered a wide variety of information by talking to the townfolks. Everything from the Black Hunters to deadly dragonflies to the Liberator. * Chapter 12 Part 2 - The Black Hunter (and other horrible things) - The team help out the civilians with jobs, until they encounter an explosive tag made by the black hunter. * Chapter 12.1 - Train your Brain! - Inoue Mari taught a little lesson to her genin to engage their brain and to double-check what their superiors are telling them. * Chapter 13 - Science and Caravans - Mori Keiko and the team help Noburi test his bloodline ability. Afterward, the team visit a caravan that had arrived in town. * Chapter 14 - Bloodline Revealed! - Hazou discuss his bloodline with Inoue-sensei. Afterward, the team discuss the caravan's guards and the Black Hunter. * Chapter 15 - Poised on the Brink - The team discuss how to meet the Black Hunter. A group of civilians came into the village to recruit people for the Liberator. * Chapter 16 - Say Hello, Twitch - After some fight with chakra monsters, Hazo finally met the Black Hunter whose name is revealed as Kagome, a sealmaster. * Chapter 17 - History and Current Affairs - Inoue-sensei explained the start of the Third Ninja World War by explaining the disappearance of Uzushiogakure from the world. Afterward, the genins went to Yuni in which they gathered information on the Liberator, prices for goods that Kagome want, and how to make money. * Chapter 18 - Leadership - The genin reported on information that they gathered. Afterward Hazo talked with Noburi about leadership problems. * Chapter 19 - The Bodyguards' Gamble - The genin accepted a mission guarding a sketchy client, which led to a potential ninja battle encounter. * Chapter 20 - Epic Diplomacy! - The team avoided a ninja battle thank to Noburi's diplomacy, convincing the enemy to stand down. * Chapter 21 - Business Concluded - The team was tested by Inoue-sensei in disguise. She then complained about the stupid decisions that the genin team made. Shopping were done. Trouble found the team again when a purported Mist-nin came in asking for ninja. * Chapter 21.1 - How to Leave Town When You're A Ninja - Inoue-sensei explained how easy it is to escape the town. * Chapter 22 - Seal Training, Part 1: How Not To Get Blown Up - Hazou begins his sealing training under Kagome. * Chapter 33 - Run for the Beach! - Our team received information from Okanao on mythology and history about Ui Isas and the possible summoning contract. * Chapter 36 - Snipe Hunt - Discovered a hidden village after a fruitless search in Tonaki. * Chapter 65 - Missteps - Pursuit teams from Leaf and Hot Spring caught up to the team. * Chapter 67 - Breath, Drink, Flee - The team took a pit stop before moving on to Iron. Akane was scolded by Mari for pushing herself too hard. Keiko went to the summon realm to look for a pangolin with combat capability. Kagome examined Hazo's research ideas and give his judgement on feasibility and safety, as well lecture about sealing. * Chapter 68 - Sifting Through the Ashes - Hazo did clear communication no justu with everyone except Keiko. Keiko abandoned the team by not going back to the human path and staying in the summon realm. * Chapter 68.2 - Looking Back - The team conducted a mission post-mortem. * Chapter 69 - Difficult Conversations - The entire team has a talk-to-talk with Keiko before heading to Rice to meet with Jiraya. * Chapter 92 - Reading is Fundamental - Hazou caused a ruckus at the library thinking that Leaf somehow had stolen the Kurosawa bloodline. The team meet in a shield room in which they discussed their rewards. * Chapter 93 - Unknown Destinations - Team gets to talk to Akane courtesy of Kabuto. Hazou apologize to the team for the library incident, and get a chance to discuss history with Nara. * Chapter 94 - Seal Failure! - Hazou asks Inoue-sensei about relationship and dating. Then he did some work at the library, before going to Jiraiya. Inoue-sensei hagged the hell out of Jiraiya before Hazou went to work on infusing the necessary seals. Partway through infusing one of his seal, there was a failure, causing him to hallucinate. * Chapter 94 Part 2 - Sealing Recovery - Hazou recovered after the sealing failure. Mari and Keiko negotiated with Jiraiya for sealing innovations that the team had made. Afterward, Jiraiya asked the team about the rewards they want. Finally, Hazou explains why it's important to build a better world, not just Leaf. * Chapter 95 - Carefully Chosen-Rewards and Carelessly-Chosen Words - The team receives their reward from Jiraiya. In the evening, when Hazou and Inoue-sensei spoke to the spymaster, Hazou screwed up by accidentally threatening Kabuto. * Chapter 96 - Having the Stomach for It - The team spent their time in jail. Noburi and Keiko ignored Hazo when he attempts to apologize to them. * Chapter 97 - Endings - Hazo apologized to Jiraiya for making a threat. The team's visit ends on a bad note. * Chapter 98 - New Beginnings - The team fled through Waterfall to Iron before settling on a coast and setting up camp. Inoue Mari punished Hazou for the incident in front of Jiraiya by letting the entire team speaks out against him and giving him chore duty for two weeks. * Interlude: The Backup Heir - The Backup Heir - Kurosawa Ren negotiates with Hot Spring after the cold stone killer aftermath. * Chapter 99 - Risings - Pankurashun and Gamaheu discuss their sworn enemy, the Condor clan, before Pankurashun report it to the Polemarch. Afterward, the Polemarch and Pankurashun discuss Mori Keiko and her lack of summons in conjunction with the threat of the Condor clan and their summoner on the human path. Meanwhile, Hazou thought about the challenges and the life his team leads as missing-nin until he came upon the idea that hot air rises.